Angel Dust
by x-vAmPiRe-LoVeR
Summary: Kagome was the number one singer in the world and no one knew her true face though, what happens when Kagome lost while snowboarding but she wont go down with out dragging the deivl with her cursing the whole way.


This was a story that I thought of when I was sleeping last night, and it came from watching a snowboarding extreme thingy that I watched yesterday too. and I thought hey why not put the gang fron Inuyasha into something like this…and then I saw a show that had a singer that was going to a school that now one knew she was the famous singer so I decided to add that on to it. …ITS GOING TO BE A BAD ASS STORY!!!!!! . I'm a pro at snowboarding….well not really, I still have to conquer the bunny hill at Bogus Basin but this year I swear that I will get my board off the ground and soar like the bird…and not hitting any trees on the way….enjoy!!

**Angels dust**. (and no not the drug!)

She stood at the top of a metal lift singing her heart out as the band behind her played along to god like voice. She was a goddess, her voice would travel over the moshing crowd and make there blood run red hot. She had the power to make you want to cry and scream out in anger and laugh at the same time.

She was the Black Rose of the Group that called themselves **_The Devils Resume. _**B.R for short, she watched as people screamed her name calling " BR look over here, We love you BR." And so on. She smiled as her final song was coming to and end and then and explosion of fire erupted around her as the smoked cleared it showed nothing that was left of her. there was no trap door she just vanished.

She was well know for her magic tricks. BR stepped out from behind a curtain as she ran down to her dressing room to get out of her sweaty clothes. Her band mates soon followed her as her name was still being chanted along with the band name.

"God I'm tired." BR. Said as she flopped down on the couch in the group's dressing room.

"You did well tonight." A voice came up as she lifted her head to see Cain, the bass guitarist sit down taking a long swig of his beer.

"Thank you," she watched as the other three bands members came in and fell to there seats.

"Don't get to comfortable, Kagome, you still have to see to the back stag winners." Xavier, the lead guitarist and a pain in her back open a beer to take a swig.

"Why wont they change it so it could be at the beginning of the concert like some of the other bands have, I don't want them to see me all sweaty!?" she threw a pillow at Xavier as he only laughed.

"Don't blame me blame your manager!" he chucked it right back at her.

A knock came to the door as Kagome got up to open it up. "Well here we go." She said as she opened the door to come face to face with her manager and he smiled.

"Boys and girls remember what I said!' he yelled back at the large group of people waiting to get to see BR and **_The Devils Resume_** up close.

Smiling Kagome when and sat back down on the large couch as people filed in and stood there watching as Kagome signed all the papers that where thrown at her. she smiled and gave kisses to people on there cheeks and got some back from most of them, she was used to hugging so many people, 'feels like Christmas at aunt Jeanie'. Always thought.

After all the people where gone and go there millions of pictures Kagome fell back onto the couch ready to fall asleep.

"Well Kiddies." she said after a while. "This is the last concert until we release our new CD in may what do you say we have a toast to it." at that all the guys and everyone that worked with them stood in the room holding some sort of beverage in their hand.

"Kagome since you want to gather everyone up you give the toast!" Sylvester, the drummer yelled over the crowed room full of people.

"Okay!" she jumped up onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. "This is to a great year and to the up coming years to come I want to thank all of you for being there to support us through all the trouble times, like having a frog in my shirt ice down my pants and me hanging from the roof." She directed the last part at Xavier who sighed and stood up to add on.

"And to me having pink hair and my left ass cheek tattooed with a white unicorn with hearts-"

"And me losing my wig only to find it on a pig's ass." Kagome said quickly, "And to everyone to take time away from there family and live to help us get are strait!"

"CHEERS!" everyone yelled at once and took a drink.

** THREE WEEKS LATER **

Kagome was going to die, she couldn't live like this, she been sitting at her home wondering what she was going to do. She been writing new music for fun and she been GOING CRZY!!!! How can a singer go on in life she couldn't sing, she had her own recording studio but she couldn't do anything about it. she wanted to sing in front of people and she could just go down to the local karaoke bar and start to sing "Opps I did it again." By Britney spears. That would blow her cover and she came to close last time to blowing it and showing what she really looked like.

Kagome had black hair that every woman wanted and the eye of a blue baboon, when she was BR she had longer white hair that covered up her black hair. And her eye were to same, and she wore a white powered makeup that made her look pale. Not as pale as the Marilyn Mason or as caked on Kiss, but enough to hid her true color. No one knew her real name only her band mates called her by her real name in privet everyone was just used to calling her BR out of habit, ever her own little brother called her that.

God, did she need to sing, did needed to get out to go someplace to let out some of the building steam. Every time they took a break she would flip out on what to do she could go out and act like a normal human being and the pauperize would never know that it was her.

Sighing as she finished writing up her song she turned around to look up at the calendar. It was December and she needed to get out go snowboarding or something. YES!!! That's it. take some steam out on snowboarding.

She picked up her cell phone and called her manager.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you do with a mountain with a shit load of snow and a bran-new snowboard? Ride the bitch to hell! That was Kagome motto. She watched as the helicopter was flying over a large mountain that would give her a ride of her life.

"Hey miss?" the pilot called to her on the radio, she looked back to him to talk to him over the mic, there's going to be a man at the bottom of the mountain waiting for you to get to him and then I'll meet you up to take you on another lift.

"For the prices you charge me you just give me the mountain and the helicopter." She said back that made the man laugh as she came to the top of the mountain peek. Kagome took off the headphones and got ready to drop. Looking back at the pilot a him giving her the signal to drop she did lading fifteen feet to the ground and took off down the hill.

She came to a stop to look back to see the helicopter take off to the launch pad again to await her arrival for another round.

"Kagome started down hill wanting to take her time as she went down but in the right direction. She pack on her back was the only thing she had with her, with all the stuff she would need if she got lost.

Kagome got so busy thinking of what she was going to do went she got back she didn't see a sign that she was to be looking out for as she got close to the base of the mountain the trees would get think and then slim out and then grow thinker until she was finally heading strait down the side of the mountain. Only problem it was the wrong side.

Night time had fallen and you could hear the sound of one thing. Kagome cursing God and everything else that she knew about. Kagome had taken off her board to walk because it was dark and to make it worst it was snowing to thickly to see her own hand .

'GOD DAMINT WHOS IDEA WAS IT TO COME OUT HERE!?!?!" Kagome mental cursed her self as she kept on walking in three foot snow, she had already tried her cell phone but she found out the it didn't have any serves up here. Growling in anger as she kept on walking.

"This had better be a lesson Kagome that you never forget. You're lucky I'm not kicking you ass right now!" she kept yelling at herself. She was going insane and she wanted to find the base of this stupid mountain and get off of it.

It wasn't until she was growing tired and her bones started to hurt did she stop to rest. She knew that she was lost that she wasn't going to get anywhere now.

Just then something over the dead silent world around her Kagome heard the loud cry of a dog. She froze for a moment wondering if it was a rescue team she felt a pinch of hope as she started to push herself to where the dog was. She walked up a hill for what seemed like a life time her board long lost back away, she knew that carrying it would only slow her down so she would just buy a new one.

The cry came again as she pushed herself harder to get to the top. She was going to make it. she was going to get off this god forsaken mountain and go home to her nice warm bed and a nice big cup of hot chocolate.

Kagome was to the top of the ridge as she looked over to see faint lights all over at the bottom. She smiled then the sound of the dog cry came up again as something clicked in her head. Only one kind of dog howled like that. Turning around fast to see nothing then the shadows started to move as she heard low pitch growling, she wanted to scream she wanted to do anything but as one launched itself at her she couldn't do anything but fall back a scream stopping at her lip as she rolled down the hill. She prayed as she rolled that she wouldn't hit a tree as she finally came to a sliding stop at the bottom of the hill the last thing she remembered was sitting up to see a house and then collapsing to her side.

"So this is how it ends Kagome? Frozen pop sickle. You could have done better." Her mind hissed at her.

Crappy start but I promise it will get better on my heart!! But review tell me on what you think!


End file.
